1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a method of controlling a mobile robot to move, and more particularly, to a method of efficiently planning moving paths of a mobile robot and a mobile robot controlled by virtue of the method.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with the thriving development of science and technology, researches related to all kinds of intelligent robots have been rapidly developed. Wherein, entertainment robots, such electronic pets, can satisfy the requirement of rearing pets for modern life when people are busy. Furthermore, assistant robots have been widely applied in all kinds of fields, such as medical treatment, security service, instrument operation, education, and even victim relieving. Besides, assistant robots for satisfying requirements in modern life are also attracted and desired by people.
For example, assistant robots for cleaning rooms can automatically patrol in rooms and pick up garbage therein while guarding, and assistant robots for picking up balls can help athletes collect the balls that scatter around athletic fields. However, when many kinds of assistant robots work in a space, they may blindly move and simply change their moving directions until colliding with obstacles. In other words, this kind of assistant robots cannot automatically avoid the obstacles and may blindly move to work until finding objects. As a result, it will waste more electric power, and the working efficiency thereof is lower. Moreover, the other kind of assistant robots moves in a space according to fixed predetermined moving paths, and its moving paths are similar to a circle around the space. Accordingly, the assistant robots having fixed predetermined moving paths can not work elastically, so that some areas in the space can not be passed through, but the other areas in the space are repeatedly passed through for many times. As known from the above, regardless of blindly moving or moving according to fixed predetermined moving paths, the working efficiency of the assistant robots is hard to be enhanced while the moving paths do not be planned for manipulating target objects.